


The Freedom of Love

by LiberteaIsLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, but loosely, it covers from the revolution to them in a relationship!, it does follow canons story tho, its a poem! about usuk!, they could be any gender cause its not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberteaIsLife/pseuds/LiberteaIsLife
Summary: England thinks back on his relationship with America since the revolution and how they're now in a loving relationship. This is a love poem about America from England's perspective.





	The Freedom of Love

The sadness that comes with loss   
The knowledge of dependency now ripped away   
The battlefield, standing across   
Not an enemy, but a friend   
A friend now lost, a trust shattered, a world of love forgone   
But what of that love now? 

Years later, meeting again   
Hateful silence   
Spite, ignoring each other   
May not continue   
The bridge between our hearts now open   
But a new kind of love hath arisen 

Before it was a bond of friendship   
Camaraderie, and trust   
Now the trust is back   
But true love takes mere friendship's place 

Oh how I've missed you, my dear, dear love   
For lover is what we may now be   
Quick wit, quick temper, sharp tongue   
Now taken place by   
Laughter, smiles, and gentle touch 

Never will I make such a grave mistake   
As to rely upon your presence   
But now to cherish every moment   
Every touch, every kiss, every minute   
Of the love we now hold dear 

The battles wage on   
But allies we will remain   
And more than that   
In love we shall be   
Till death do us part 

Our love will last   
Even if tensions rise   
Our love will triumph   
And it will never die 

My dear,   
Oh how I love you so   
My beacon of freedom   
The light in my heart   
Forever lovers   
We shall be


End file.
